1. Technical Field
The present principles relate to measuring devices. More particularly, it relates measuring devices for food preparation.
2. Related Art
Measuring devices or spoons are commonly used when baking or preparing other food that requires ingredients to be measured. These measuring spoons often come in different sizes and require the user to manually level the ingredient once contained within the desired measuring spoon. FIGS. 1A and 1B show an example of a measuring spoon 1 having a measured ingredient cup 3 of a predetermined size (e.g., 1 teaspoon). In order to obtain an accurate ingredient measurement, the user fills the cup 3 with the ingredient 7, and uses a straight edge (e.g., knife 5) or their finger to level the top of the ingredients flush with the top of the cup 3.